The Moonlight Love
by Rui Echizen
Summary: Ran strive to do his best with his life after the death of his beloved sister by taking his sister's name as his own. As things revealing into his life, he almost give up. After lots of encounter, he finally realised the reason he wanted to live.
1. Preview

**Characters**

_**Weiss Kreuz**_

An assassin group that is under the order of Kritiker ("critic" in German). Kritiker is a secret organization that falls under the Japanese police force.

**The Six Saint Beasts**

Chosen angels. Power given by Zeus to protect Earth and preserve peace of the heavenly world. Saint Beasts are angels that endowed with the mystical animal powers by Zeus; Se**iryu, Suzaku, Byako, Genbu, Kirin and Huou.**

**Derrick Chin - **He is known as Aya, name that belongs to his sister who died when she was run over by Reiji Takatori while his parents are staying at the country-side for safety and thus he joins Weiss seeking only revenge. As a constant reminder of the purpose behind his actions, he takes on his sister's name and wears one of her earrings, which actually were a gift from him to her. Because of his past tragedy and current resolve, he is terse and seems very cold. In chapter 3, his first love was Misaki, who is a transfer teacher from Australia but Misaki left Aya for Aya's own good after they been together for almost 5 months. The bright side is that they both still contact each other through e-mail. Then, in chapter 7, Aya fell in love with Shun, one of his classmates that he always watches over in school way before he met Misaki. His real name is Derrick Chin. He carries a katana and is very skilled with the sword. His bloodline is from the Akatsuki family, one of the respected pure blood vampire families. Derrick controls the element of fire. Further, he is one of the members of Saint Beast. His Holy Name is Suzaku No Ray. Zeus gave him the **Spear** of Suzaku. Suzaku is the **Crimson Phoenix of the South** (**Summer**). He has an affinity for birds of any sort, including chickens. Ray gained the ability to fly after he became an adult angel, his wings gold in color. He too is very good at cooking.

**Daniel Chin** - Due to his computer skills, Daniel is in charge of gathering information and planning Weiss's missions. In campus, Daniel was the adorable guy desired by all girls. In chapter 2, Daniel met Gary in the park and they fell in love. However, in chapter 5, Gary left Daniel for the same reason that is given by Misaki when he left Aya but this one is for good. Later, in chapter 3,he found out that his best friend, that really wanted to be a rock star ended up selling CDs that made people died by just listening to it. His manager, who runs one of the biggest music recording companies, used him but his friend, Kase from the band A.S.K ended up being one of the targets. He shot his manager and blamed it on Daniel. Due to the fact that his best friend Kase had betrayed him twice he killed Kase merciless with his bare hands. Daniel's bloodline is from the Hanabusa family, one of the pure blooded vampire families. Daniel controls the ice element. He is also one of the members of the Saint Beast. His Holy Name is Byakko No Gai. Zeus gave him the **Armor** of Byakko. Byakko is the **White Tiger of the West** (**Autumn**). Tends to be a little childish, inventive (but most of the time his inventions were useless) and full of energy. He has an affinity for felines. He likes to play pranks on Derrick and is good friends with Kira and Yuda. Daniel has the ability to control and channel the laws of nature.

**Darien Chin** - Darien is a ladies' man and a devilish gay. He always flirts with everyone around him including his cousins and close friends. His childhood friend, Asuka, the girl next door was shot dead right in front of him when he was fifteen years old. He joined Weiss to protect all the other women of the world because he couldn't protect his love and partner, and this explains his insensitive-seeming practice of only accepting missions that have to do with women of legal age. He commonly strangles his victims to death using wires contained in his watch. Darien is the prince of all vampires cause he is the son of the most royal respected of all pure blooded vampire family, the Kuran family. He controls the wind element. Zeus gave him the **Sword** of Seiryuu. Seiryuu means **Azure Dragon of the East** (**Spring**). Darien is the oldest of the Saint Beasts (the four Saint Beast calls him **Anija** which means older brother) and tends to be very serious and in charge of the missions given to him by the Goddess (they call her Megami-sama which also means Goddess). He has a deep friendship with Misaki and Shun. Darien was given the sword of Seiryuu and he has a red left eye and a blue right eye when he is in his heavenly form.

**Kazuki Yuki/Chin** - Kazuki is half Chinese half Japanese. That's why he has two family names. He is a very emotionless person and he is hard to have fun with or make him smile. Kazuki's weapon of choice is a glove with spring loaded claws that extend when he forms a fist, known as a _bagh nakh_. His bloodline is from the Shiki family also one of the respected pure blooded family. His power is that he can manipulate his own blood. He too is a heavenly being. His heaven's name is Takeru. He can read future. His element is space. His most powerful attack is summoning a '_servant spirit', _Archer_._

**Eiri Uesugi/ Eiri Yuki** – Eiri has an affinity for tortoises and plays the golden harp (or a harp-like instrument). He received the **Shield** of Genbu from Zeus (which is almost 3/4 his size and Darien and Derrick. He is very calm and quiet. He also has the ability to manipulate time but using such power has a backslash. First, he needs a lot of energy and also his life is at risk. He used it once and he was unconscious for 1 whole week.

**Karen Chin** – Big sister to Darien and Daniel. She been going through hard times with her family that she ran away with her brothers to Japan. Her Heaven's name is Natsuki, The Angel of White Sand. She is the guardian angel of the White Sands. She is considered very powerful even among the upper-class of guardian angels and was offered a chance to become a candidate for a goddess. She instead left for the human world for training by joining Weiss. Her weapons are daggers.

**Kritiker**

**Persia** - The head officer of the police force by day and head of Kritiker, an underground organization fighting for justice, by night. His real name is Shuichi Takatori and he is Reiji Takatori's brother. He uses the codename "Marigold" in the _Endless Rain_ drama CD and "King" in the _Crashers: Knight and Ran_ drama CDs.

**Manx** - Persia's red-headed secretary, whom Darien always flirts with but never gets anywhere with. She has feelings for Shuichi Takatori, but does not act on them due to their professional relationship and his remaining love for his brother's late wife. Manx is cold and calculated woman who doesn't let personal feeling of Weiss members influence her decisions. She uses the codename "Erika" in the _Dramatic Precious_ drama CDs.

**Birman** - Along with Manx, Birman serves as a liaison between Weiss and Persia, bringing them their missions and information from Kritiker.

**Botan** - A Kritiker agent who assists Birman in guiding Weiss, and takes a particular interest in Aya due to his own personal reasons for joining the organization. He later dies in episode 17 from being shot and was put on fire and thus burning to death.

**Civilians**

**Aya Chin** – Aya was just a human girl. The younger sister of Derrick who was run over by the car of Reiji Takatori on her sixteenth birthday, clashes with Chinese New Year Celebration. Derrick really cherishes her very much. Her peach pearl necklace, given to her by her vampire parents, was kept by Derrick. The "Eszett" believe that our pearl necklace hides the power of immortality especially when the owner has died. In the last three episodes, Aya's pearl were stolen twice by Shwarz.

**Ishida Yoichi** [Steph Kwan (Skaterz)] – Best friend to Derrick and one of the member of Nittle Grasper also one of the heavenly being. In heaven, Ishida's heaven's name is Hiro of the Hawk. Hiro of the Hawk was once the most pure of the angels. He spent most of his time flying at night.

**Satsuki Asuka** (Jolene Ping) – Satsuki is one of Derrick's best friends. Satsuki comes from a long way of ninjas and he loves to study their histories too. He is just a normal human being but he is endowed by the power of wind. He is automatically became a soldier for Darien's clan of wind for his trustworthy and loyal as a friend.

**Misaki** (Bradley Barret) – Misaki is a transfer lecturer from Australia. He came to Japan to teach and for financial purposes. He is still a student in Australia and his age is the same as Derrick. Derrick and Misaki were seeing each other for almost 5 months until he decided to head back to Australia and decided to broke up with Derrick but they still in contact with E-mail.

**Ace** (Radzie) – One of the angels chosen to watch over Earth by Zeus. His element is fire. In heaven, he was known as Fire fist Ace. He is one of the top soldiers in heaven under Derrick's orders. Derrick decided to bring him along to Earth to protect innocent people involvements of any fights between Good and Evil or Heaven and Earth (Angels and Demons).

**Kira Kenzaki** (Christine Tan) – One of Derrick's best friends. Kira is Yuda's twin brother in heaven. His heavenly name is **Kira of Shooting Star** is a blond haired and likes to bully Daniel. He is very bad tempered and cold hearted to everyone but not to Yuda, his twin brother, Derrick and Ishida. He left Heaven with Yuda and became a Wandering Angel in order to search for his mother and start a new life on Earth. He is especially rude towards Ace. They like to compete with each other in many ways.

**Shizuka **(Tieyla) - A frequent patron of the flower shop, Shizuka is a privileged schoolgirl who is especially fond of Daniel. Unfortunately for both of them, she is also Reiji Takatori's illegitimate daughter, which results in her being caught up in Weiss's struggles against Schwarz and the Takatori family; the consequences, she is accidentally killed by Schwarz. Furthermore, she is one of the new born angels. She is one of the Guardian Angel of Bambi and is Naomi's heavenly twin sister.

**Amy** (Emmy) - A girl with a striking resemblance to Aya's younger sister. She becomes a very brave girl when she is close to Aya, who pushes her away because he fears she will be in danger if she comes to know him, and somewhat because her resemblance to his sister brings him pain. She is physically weak but her spirit is strong. She is one of Aya's precious friends in class. To Derrick's fear, Amy was kidnapped to be the vessel of the resurrection of the "Eszett" deceased leader. Amy was saved by Weiss but a dark force has yet to appear from within her. Furthermore, Amy is actually the Goddess. The Goddess is the boss of the Saint Beasts and is the one who sent them to Earth to discover what is happening with the missing guardian angels. She is previously known as Yuki of the Snake, one of the Guardian Angels. She is still close to Derrick as he is her betrothed one in heaven but she knew she can't force him to love her. She understand the term, "Everyone is free to love each other . Love is hope and should not be force."

**Shun **(Shahrizi) - One of Derrick's classmate and Derrick's precious friend. He is just a normal human being. He likes to be around Derrick more than others. He is always early to class as a class representative. He never shows his feelings for Derrick although he actually loves him. Towards the end of the chapter, they are together. After the nightmares are over, they start a new life after graduation.

**Yuda** (Shafiq) - Yuda **is** a menace in school. Red haired, he is half human half angel, his mother being the human. He left Heaven with his twin heavenly brother, Kira and wanders around Earth in the hopes of finding their mother. He was very upset when Kira told him that they were leaving (especially since Yuda wishes to have a life with other Saint Beast and not being control, and needed convincing by Kira who got hurt in the process in order to stay in heaven with Daniel) He is very close friends with Daniel. Yuda has the ability to control ghosts. He loves to tease Dylan because he loves him but Dylan is interested with women.

**Ayumi **(Marcelle) - One of the guardian angels who visited the Four Saint Beasts before the Full Moon Festival. She and her 2 sisters' master is a newbie veterinarian whose apartment is too small for them so upon seeing the mansion in which the Four Saint Beasts is living in, they were amazed. She has feelings for Eiri but Eiri's feelings for her are not clear. Shiva used her to get close to Eiri so that he can kill him. She wears a green baret and a matching green dress and skirt. She also has glasses were she explain that she feels she is more close to Shin since Shin is also wearing glasses however Eiri wears glasses when he is working his novels only not all the time like Ayumi.

**Naomi** (Nurmi) – She is one of Derrick's classmates and also Guardian angel of Bambi. Her twin angel sister is Shizuka is the exact opposite of her in terms of appearance. Naomi is very stylish girl and love to have fun. When Daye called, her tone will change as she spoke to him in a childish manner.

**Daye **(FiDaey) – Daye is Naomi's boyfriend. He always watches over her from a distance. He is also a heavenly being. In Heaven, he is known as Kamui the Golden Wolf. Kira and Yuda were sort of attached to him since he reminds him of Zeus in sternness and kindness. He does not follow Zeus order of migrating to a different place since he considers their current residence the 'holy ground'. He also helped Derrick and the others when times of need.

**Kai** (Khaidel) – One of Derrick's classmates and a close friend of Ace. He is also one of the angels. His Heaven's name is Pandora. Short, blonde haired, and is one of Zeus' most trusted official. He was asked to be the Saint Beast Guardian and assist them when needed.

**Nowaki Shu** (Gary) – Daniel met him in the park. They fell in love right. Their relationship only last for a year when Gary moved to another town and the detail was not confirmed. He went missing in the process after he sent a letter to Daniel about him going away forever. The truth behind his disappearance is that he was actually killed by Eiri Uesugi. Eiri destroyed his entire body with his maximum power when he was about to rape him. Nowaki likes Daniel a lot but the reason behind his likeness is that he wanna get close to Eiri. However, Eiri thought he hated him all this time. When Nowaki lied to Eiri that he is gonna rape Daniel in his house but actually he sent him to his home with a taxi. So, Eiri barged into his house and search the entire bedroom for Daniel.

**Dylan** (Victor Jr.) – One of Derrick's classmates. He always compares himself with Darien and thought of him as a rival. He is close to Yuda. He is his best friend. He is just a normal human being.

**Neil** (Nelson) – One of Derrick's classmates. He is Ace best friend and the top student in class. He is a normal human being.

**Ms. Hokka** - The kind owner of The House of Kittens, the flower shop where the members of Weiss work. Her lazy white cat always sleeps on her lap, occasionally looking up when interesting things happen in the shop. Generally, however, neither Ms. Hokka nor the cat sees any action. She is just a normal human being.

**Enemies**

**Schwarz**

The main enemies in the series are another group of assassins called Schwarz ("Black" in German), all of whom have supernatural powers. Schwarz begrudgingly work as bodyguard for the Takatori family, and this is how they meet Weiss. Later in the series, Schwarz is seen assisting a mysterious group known as "Eszett" in resurrecting their deceased leader with the immortality pearl of the vampires and they also kidnapped Amy to be the vessel.

**Brad Crawford**

Crawford is the leader of Schwarz. Though Crawford seems to follow commands without so much as a question, he is not someone to be trusted. He is very focused, although what drives him is unknown. Crawford has the ability to see bits and pieces of the future. Because of this, he has shown to be quite difficult to deal with on more than one occasion.

**Schuldig**

Both sadistic and masochistic to an extent, Schuldig enjoys messing with people's heads, which is all too easy given his power of telepathy. He claims that people's minds taste like honey; however, he also complains that at times he can't tell which thoughts are his. _Schuldig_ means "guilty" in German and Dutch.

**Nagi Naoe**

Nagi was shunned as a child by the people around him because of his telekinetic powers. He was living on the streets for quite a long time, then taken in by a nurse, who lead an orphanage. Due to the fact, that the nurse actually was using the children living in the orphanage to commit crimes, Weiss was ordered to kill the nurse. Ken, who knew a girl from the orphanage and thereby got to know Nagi as well, was the one to kill the nurse. Nagi witnessed the murder and as a result he made the church collapse by using his telekinetic powers - and from there on hated Ken in specific. He ran off and found shelter at Crawfords, who then took him in. Then he started to work with and for Schwarz to get revenge on both Ken and the world for the way everybody treated him when he was a child. He is very solemn and embittered towards the world.

**Jei Farfarello**

Called demented by most, as his multitude of scars and ability to grin at insane acts of violence toward others and himself makes this accusation seem true. When he learned as a child that his real mother was Ruth, the nun who had been his teacher, Jei snapped and murdered his adoptive parents and sister, then blocked out the memory, developing a vendetta against God and Christians. She is a timid witch who is trying to escape from Rosenkreuz, a group of people with special gifts similar to Schwarz's, and Schwarz has a complicated history with the Rosenkreuz organization. Farfarello and Sally fall in love, one of the main reasons being given is that she makes him feel again. At the end of the fourth _Dramatic Image_ album, he and Sally part from Schwarz with Schwarz's sort of "blessing." Farfarello's name comes from one of the demons in Dante's _Inferno_.

**Schreient**

A group of four female assassins employed and cared for by the scientist Masafumi Takatori. They are fiercely loyal to him and one another. "Schreiend" is the German word for "screaming."

**Hell**

She is the leader of Schreient, carrying out her lover's will. She was once a member of the Japanese Self Defense Force. She is normally level-headed, but can be moved to great anger. _Hell_ means "bright" in German, and her real name is Chizuru Aoi.

**Schön**

She was once a model, and has more than a healthy appreciation for her own beauty: it is a scratch to the face that angers her the most in one battle. While she seems very self-absorbed, she does not put herself before the rest of Schreient. _Schön_ means "beautiful" in German, and her real name is Karen Kitaura.

**Neu**

A strike to her face in one battle breaks her visor and reveals to Darien the eyes of someone he believed dead: his ex-lover and childhood friend, Asuka. In chapter7, she uses the name "Kyoko" when she tries to seduce (and then kill) Darien. _Neu_ means "new" in German.

**Tot**

This seventeen-year-old girl acts much, much younger than she is, talking to her stuffed rabbit and referring to herself in third person, although a definitive reason is never given. It is implied that she was abused by her father, as she says that he was a "very bad man," and that Schreient actually rescued her from him. She is involved in a short, sweet love affair with Schwarz's Nagi before her apparent death at the hands of Farfarello. It is revealed in episode twenty-five that Nagi was able to save her from death, using his telekinetic powers to re-start her stopped heart. _Tot_ means "dead" in German, and her real name is Nanami Kyouno.

**The Takatori Family**

A family that seems to be involved in all the crimes Weiß deal with.

**Reiji Takatori**

The head of the family. He killed Aya's parents to cover up the fact that he'd been embezzling from the bank where Aya's father worked, leaving Mr. Fujimiya to take the blame, and ran Aya-chan down with his limousine when she escaped the explosion he had set off in their home to cover his crime.

**Hirofumi Takatori**

Hirofumi supports Reiji's ambitions and carries favor with potential political allies by doing things like staging hunts where they can chase down and kill human prey.

**Masafumi Takatori**

Reiji's second eldest son and the scientist who backs Schreient. Masafumi's goal is to create a chemical formula which will make him immortal and godlike, and to accomplish that goal he performs illegal experiments on unwilling victims. He seems to have a thing for pretty girls and boys, and at the beginning, he will only experiment on young children who are "pretty".

PREFACE

It was like a tremendous dream but it was a horrifying one towards the end though. An exciting day turns out to be a devastating sad day. It happened on the February the fourteen - the Chinese New Year celebration at the same time it was Valentines' Day- 12 years ago.

Aya, my little sister, and I were looking forward to meet our closest cousins from China. We celebrate Chinese New Year together but it turns out to be tragic when my sister ran after her ball that slips out from her small hands and bounces towards the highway when the cars are speeding at uncontrollable speed.

Suddenly, I have a weird flash of images in my mind. Then, my heart starts to make a slightest pain in my chest. I looked for my sister. When I caught sight of her, a speeding car was about to hit her. I ran as fast as I could to save her but it was too late. She got hit and died on the spot.

"Aya…!"


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

I snapped out from daydreaming when a car behind me horns. When I was back to the present time, the traffic light was green. I moved my car right away. It was a little embarrassing though. Since that horrifying day, I have been keeping the feeling of revenge so that I could remind myself that my sister died in vain and I have to avenge her death by looking for the killer. In order not to risk my parent's life, I live on my own in the big city of Kyoto. As a result, I decided to take my sister's name as mine to remind myself of my promises to her before her grave. So, I kept my real name away for the time being.

My phone rang awhile later so I answered it. I know its wrong to answer a call while driving but that's why I am on a look out for any police cars. It was Karen on the line. One of my closest cousins from China. I am pretty sure Darien and Daniel are with her. The three of them are always my best friend in this whole wide world.

"Hello, Aya speaking."

"Aya. It's Karen."

"Oh… oh... Karen. Yes. How may I help you?"

"Aya please pick us up at the Kyoto Airport."

"Uh… What?"

"I'll explain later. Please."

"Uhm… okay. I am on my way. Give me ten minutes." I said in disbelieving.

"That's great. I owe you a bunch. See ya." She hung up.

I laid out a deep sigh. I guess I have no choice to break a lot of rules again. That is what I thought. Then, I made my way to the airport with a remarkable speed and I reached there within ten minutes. We were so happy to see each other again after years of not seeing each other. After that, we make our way to my home. My home was a shop house on top of a flower shop cause I am a part time florist after school.

In the car, we talked about good times and memories in the past that really brings us together. The most memorable childhood memories we have were the times were together. I admired Karen the most because she is very open to un-normal relationships. Darien, Daniel and I well, we have the same thoughts and likings.

At home, I show them the rooms that they can use. They like my apartment very much. It is small, cosy and was well decorated with modern features. As Darien and Daniel were deciding their rooms, Karen walked up to me.

"Derrick. I have enrolled Darien and Daniel to the same campus as you are. I hope you don't mind." She said with a smile.

"It's good. So, I assume they start their road to study with me by tomorrow?" I frowned.

"Well, yeah." She nodded.

"Oh okay." I chuckled.

She left to her room right after that. I went into the kitchen to check the food supplies that I have left. I guess I have enough for the night. Since its 6.00 pm, the shop closes. The owner, Madam Hokka, was her turn to close the shop. So no worries there. Suddenly, we heard a song was played out of no where. Then, someone enters my apartment from the front door. It was Max to inform us about a mission and the song we heard is a calling sound for us to be alert of missions that they are about to perform.

We all gathered at the living room. Then, Max turned on my flat screen television. A person appeared on the screen. It was Persia, the Head of the secret assassin organization Weiss. Persia is not his real name. It's a code name like all of us have. Mine is Abyssinian. Darien is Balinese. Daniel is Bombay and lastly Karen's code name is Amethyst. Persia said that he ordered Siberian and Snow to move in with us. We were happy but it was so sudden. Siberian is Eiri Yuki and Snow is Kazuki. They are our cousins as well and they are from Tokyo.

Eiri is a famous writer there so I am a little worried how he is going to fit in with us if his fans are after him and indirectly after us in resulting lags to complete our missions and other things. We just have to think optimistically. Kazuki is a very serious person in many ways because it's hard to make him smile easily.

So our first mission tonight as a team is that we are asked to assassinate the person in-charge of underground human chess. Innocent people were found dead these past few days with unexplainable cause. Persia suspected that the person pulling the string is the one that organized the underground gambling.

"Please be inform that Siberian and Snow will be arriving here in Kyoto by tomorrow morning. All of you will form a team of Knight Hunters of Weiss. Now, for the mission. Recently, people are found dead in unexpected places like the fountain, people's backyard and more. The police have no leads. For sure this is the work of the underground gambling corporation. Their leader is Hokage, although we don't have a clear photo of this person but he always appeared in all matches. Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast and their tomorrow." He disappears from the screen and Max off the television.

"So I guess everyone knows their role?" Max smirks.

All of us smiles sinisterly.

"That's a yes. Here is a tip for all of you if you wanna look for Hokage. When Hokage gets excited, a birth mark will appear on his forehead. "She handed us an envelope of documents about Hokage and where the Human Chess Game is always held. After an hour of discussion, we took our places and play our role. At the top of a building, Darien surveys the entire building from the outside. Daniel becomes one of the waiters at the bar inside. On the other hand, I volunteer for the role as one of the chess piece.

Everyone is in position. Daniel went into the kitchen after his tray is full of used glasses. Then, he went to his locker and took out his laptop. Before perform the mission, we sneak in the building and hid explosives. Daniel put on his headphone and tries to contact with Darien on the roof. All of us are wearing hidden microphones to communicate with each other.

"Darien how's it going up there?"

"Do you think I am okay? We have a bad whether coming. How about you?" Darien answered angrily while struggling the strong wind.

"Okay. I'll start the Bombay Operation. We have two minutes before Aya will be up. We need to hurry. Gotta go. Bye." Daniel disconnected the signal to communicate with Darien.

"Uh …wait. Daniel…arrgh…damn" Darien angered.

Down at the basement, I was lead by a woman to where the chess piece gathers.

"Tell me. What is the reason you wanna participate in this tournament?" she asked curiously.

"I said before. I only wanna be stronger that's all." I insisted.

She just smirks and said," You know Hokage have a great interest in you. Anyone chosen by the great Hokage always wins."

This is interesting. I thought. "When do I get to meet this Hokage?" I asked impatiently.

"You will meet Hokage right after the matches are over." She smiled.

"Oh. Right." I answered while looking down.

In the gathering room, I saw all the contestants are nervous and shaking. This is so wrong. One of them suddenly burst into insanity and started running around crazily. The woman with me hits him down and points a gun on his forehead. I was really shocked.

"We don't need people like you. You better off dead." She said coldly then she laughed evilly.

"No…no please. No…"

She pulled the trigger and fired a head shot. The man died on the spot. She called her bodyguards to collect the body and dump it somewhere. Then, she faced me with an evil smile.

"It looks like there's a special spot for you. I want to see you in action so don't disappoint me." She left the room.

I just watch her leave. I stood where the person stood before. Then, I heard people cheering from above. All of the sudden, I felt a sudden movement from below. The floor where I stood is shaped like a square and it moved upward like a lift. To my astonish I was surfacing slowly. When I stopped moving, I was surrounded by many audiences. The spotlights blinded my sight for moment. A heard a sound coming from in front of me. Another chess piece just surfaced. It was male. He looked nasty and hideous. Face of a killer. This should be easy, I thought. I draw my sword. Ready for battle. The bell rang and the referee allowed us to start the fight. The opponent took out a knife from his jacket and dashed towards me in a rush. I have no intention to kill anyone but just Hokage. Due to that reason, I was toying with by dodging his attack and make him trip many times to embarrass himself.

Suddenly, the woman earlier stood behind one of the chess players. She looked really upset and disappointed.

"What the hell you think you are doing? KILL HIM! Don't just stand there! KILL HIM!"

I just rolled my eyes with a sigh. The opponent attacks me again but this time he almost cut my face. This really got me mad. I gripped my sword and waved it high. I have made a small cut on his wrist and he let go of his knife. However, he is really persistent. This time he took out a gun from his jacket. He made a few shots at me but he missed all of it. The woman got so excited that when she laughs her forehead can be seen as if she is wearing a wig. To my surprise I saw a birth mark appeared on her forehead. No doubt about it. She is actually Hokage. I jumped and landed right in front of her. When I was about to swing my sword to cut her, she screams and everyone was terrified.

When I was about to assassinate her, I saw a man that really got me fired up but I don't know why. I just stand on the chess monitor frozen while staring at him. Hokage took the chance to escape. Who is he? I thought for a moment. Without I knowing, Hokage is surrounded by all her bodyguards. That was a screw up. I got to my senses and ran after her. Daniel initiated the bombs to explode. It really causes a riot. The man I was staring at earlier was lead by his bodyguard to the roof. I stood in front of him. I tried to stop them by waving my sword towards him to stop running. His bodyguard just kicked my sword away with just a normal speed. I was so shocked and speechless. Have I gone weaker? This question has been playing in my mind for the past few seconds. So they left the building to the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them. I ran after them again.

"Right this way, Lord Takatori", with a sinister smile at me.

"Some freak-show they have here. Hahaha" Takatori laughed evilly as he left.

At the same time, Hokage follow them for protection. On the roof, I saw them getting on the helicopter and Hokage was about a few meters away.

"Wait! Wait! Please take me with you, Mr Takatori." She shouted desperately.

"Ignore. Take off now."

"Yes, Sir"

The door closes. Hokage struggles to reach the door knob but I caught up to her and swung my sword with all my might and slashed her with one stroke. She died with a slight scream and fall to the ground. After that, I go after the helicopter although it is so high up for me to reach it. I felt a slightest defeat.

"TAKATORI...!"

Hokage's bodyguards ran after me but Darien appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"Nuh..uh..uh" he teased them.

They were so mad and attacked him but he took out his wires from his watch and he whirls it around and causes them to choke to death as he pulled the string. Daniel arrived at the roof. He saw me running after the helicopter. He ran to catch up to me and grabbed my hand tight.

"Aya stop! Our mission is completed! Stop okay. He is not the target." He insisted.

"Right." I stop struggling and looked down.

After we reached home, we all went to bed but I can't really sleep that night. So, I got up and look out the window. It was a beautiful full moon that night. I was amazed and owe while gazing at it. I put on my headphone and listen to soft music and started to fall asleep. At the same time, someone was gazing the beauty of the moonlight too.


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Surrender

Chapter 2: Sweet Surrender

My alarm clock rang. I shut it down reluctantly for I am still feeling sleepy but I got up anyway. It was a beautiful morning with the good whether outside the window, a nice shower and a good breakfast prepared on the table. As I was approaching the breakfast table, all of them stared at me. I just blinked.

"Hm...?"

"Aya whats wrong?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You were gonna kill someone who is practically isn't our target last night, pretty boy..." added Darien.

I looked down with a sigh.

"It's okay, Aya. Most importantly you are alright." Karen gives a smile.

All of them just smiled. I just shrugged. Darien tabs my back to calm me down. Then, we all have a nice breakfast together. As Darien, Daniel and I were on our way to the back garage, to our surprise, we saw two new cars beside my car at both sides right after I opened the door to the garage. The left side was pink and the other was blue. Daniel and Darien went to check them out then my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello..."

"Hey, Aya. Its me."

"Max?"

"Yup."

"Oh, okay."

"How are Daniel and Darien responds to Kritiker's gift?" she asked with an evil smile.

"From kritiker?The cars? Oh wow. They are really excited." Can't hold my excitement.

"Send my regards to them please." She hung up.

I put down my phone. Darien and Daniel non-stop complementing the cars. I walked towards my car.

"Any idea whose rides are these, Aya?" They asked curiously.

I just smiled sinisterly at them with some nods. "They are yours from Kritiker and by the way Max says hi"

"Oh my God!" Shouted Daniel in disbelieving.

"Tell her that we can't thank you enough..."Darien can't stop laughing.

We all drove our own rides to campus together. Showing off our rides on the road. People just can't stop staring at our gorgeous cars. We were lucky. Meanwhile, right after we left, two cars appeared in front of the shop. One is green and the other is yellow in colour. The one that drove the green car made a phone call. Suddenly, Karen's phone rang.

"Hello..."

"Its been awhile Karen..." he said with a smirk.

"Oh my God! Eiri!"

"Yup." He answered with a laugh.

"You should have told me to pick you guys up at the airport..."

"Nah ... so where should we park our car..."

"Car?...oh... you two as well...okay just the back of the flower shop there is a garage..."

The two cars were parked inside the garage. The two drivers take a break in the house accompanied by Karen.

In campus, we parked our cars side by side at the student parking lots. The students near by stared at our car. The three of us stepped out of the car simultaneously with grace while taking off our sunglasses and hang them on our shirt pockets. Girls are so excited to see the three of us as if we are the three male Gods of the school. Meanwhile, I lead the three of us to the main office of Academic Affairs to get their timetable. Then, I show them around campus.

At the same time, people keep staring at us with exciting expression especially the girls or should I say fan girls. It was kind of annoying but it can't be help I guess. I laughed to myself. After a short walk, we stopped in front of the library entrance where all parts of campus can be viewed at once. We were admiring the enchanted view and I showed them the buildings and told them their names.

"Daniel… your first class will be at Block B just right in front of us. Where we stood now is Block A and the two bridge connected to this block leads to Block C, on your left and Block B, on your right. In the afternoon your class will be at Block G. It's just a behind this green building beside Block B. The blocks after them are H to K." I point the buildings.

"Okay…" Daniel nodded.

Then, I looked at Darien.

"Darien… yours will be at Block K. It's the grey building at the end there. In the afternoon, you have your class at Block C, okay?"I tabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he nodded with a smirk.

"Okay good. I gotta go to class now so I'll see you guys for lunch,'kay?" I left with a smile.

Darien and Daniel entered their first class. It was surprisingly odd to them when everyone was looking at them when they entered the class before the lecturer. However, after a few moment of silence, girls start to gasped. The girls invited them to sit with them. They both kinda enjoyed themselves. Daniel was asked a lot of questions by the girls while the boys are not really happy about it. Darien, on the other hand, was surrounded by girls in his class. The girls enjoyed his story-telling session about himself as a hero which made the other boys really fired up for being in the spotlight by the girls.

Meanwhile, I was running down the hallway to class. As I was entering the class, I saw Shun at his table reading while listening to his songs in his phone. I closed the door quietly behind me and tip-toed behind him. I glommed him surprisingly. He startled and shouted as he threw his book faraway in front of him. I picked the book up for him.

"Aya that was not funny…" he blushes.

"My bad… sorry cutie~" I grinned while handing him his book.

"It's okay…" he looked down with a blush while receiving his book.

I just smiled at him and take my seat while waiting for the lecturer. Few seconds later, Ace, Neil and Dylan walked in. They were laughing all the way until they took their seat beside me.

"Hey guys…" I greeted them

"Hey man…" Ace offered a special handshake.

"What's up?" We do the secret handshake.

"Hey , Dylan…Neil… so what's kicking?" I waved at them.

"Ya'know what man? I found this 'angel' man…" He said with excitement. Shun just rolled his eyes as if he knew the outcome.

I just sighed silently. Another girl topic I could guess. It's a topic that I am not happy to listen to or got involve at all cost. I just sat down listen to his story instead.

"Aya…Dylan really nailed it this time…" said Ace.

"Oh…" I pretended to sound interested.

"Well, if you like her so much just go talk to her, Dylan" Neil suggested.

"Yeah… I will… ha-ha…" Dylan agreed shyly.

"Ask her out then. Go for lunch or something and then talk to her," I suggested.

Few minutes later, the girls entered. Naomi came to greet us excitedly, followed by Shizuka and Amy. When I saw Amy, she really warmed my heart because she really reminded me of my late sister, Aya. I'm always in a good mood when she is around. Not long after that, my three best friends came. They are Ishida, Satsuki and Kira. They joined our chat right after that.

"Hey, Aya." Amy greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello. Morning, Amy-chan." I smiled back. Amy blushed away.

"Yo, Aya…" Ishida offered a high five.

"Hey, Ishida…Satsuki…Kira…" I high fived Ishida while Satsuki and Kira are fist-to-fist.

Dylan kept babbling about that 'angel' of his while the others are so anxious to hear, besides Ishida and the others. The four of us faced each other like a meeting.

"Lunch with me today?"

"Sure…" the three of them nodded.

Everyone falls in and our lecture started right after the lecturer entered. It was English class, BEL 260. What we learned is boring but the lecturer never made his lecture boring. He would try to make it very interesting like watching slides shows or stories from the internet. At last, lunch time. We all headed to the canteen and grabbed a big place to seat. I caught sight of Darien and Daniel then called them over. I introduced my cousins to all my close friends. They were very welcomed. Shizuka have a special interest towards Daniel while Darien non-stop boasting about himself. Everyone laughed at his joke. After that, we continued for our classes. We walked together to Block G. Then, we parted with Darien because his next class will be at Block C. Suddenly, I felt someone pulling my sleeves. I looked beside me. It was Daniel. He called me closer to whisper.

"Aya, I made friend with a young lecturer. He is from Australia so he is a transfer lecturer. He will be coming over to our home tonight for dinner, please?" He begged.

"Sure…" I approved.

"Thanks, Aya…" He walked up the stairs happily.

Then, Ishida placed one arm around me and we walked together to class. At the same time, Kira and Satsuki walked beside us.

"Let's go, Aya…" Ishida insisted.

"Yeah…"I just chuckled silently to myself.

After the class was over, the three of us when back home. When we drove into the garage, we were shocked to see two new cars but this time was yellow and green. We got out of our car hurriedly and checked the two cars. Then, a voice was heard from behind us.

"Great huh?"

We turned back and saw Karen.

"What do you mean, sis?" Daniel asked curiously.

She just smirked and said," Come out boys…"

Then, two people appeared behind her and slowly the light gave a clear view of how they look. To our surprise, the two people standing behind Karen was Eiri and Kazuki. We were so excited to see them again. Daniel ran and hugged Kazuki really tight. Those two are really close childhood friends. As usual, Kazuki was not a smiling or lively type. We greeted them. I like to tease Kazuki, especially now when he looks so emotionless and blurry, I started to poke his face gently with my fingers. He looked at me.

"Huh…?"

I just smiled at him. He is really a funny guy to toy with.

"Okay guys time to work. I'll go change." I step-in the house and headed to my locker. I put on my apron. The others followed after that.

Like everyday, the shop was full of girls from our campus but they did not come to buy any flowers but just to see us work together. It's a pain really. Then, Ishida, Kira and Satsuki came over to ask for work. While I was shifting pots outside the shop, I heard two girls talking about our bio data they found in the internet. And they are like showing off to the other girls that they know us better than them. They said out loud our birth date, blood type, horoscopes, you name it. While I was watering the plants outside, Naomi and the others came. They called and waved at me. I just smiled. They just came to watched us work. Shizuka enjoyed observing Daniel working. Suddenly, Naomi's phone rang. By the look of her blushing face when she received the call, it must be Daye on the line. I thought. I wished I could have a special someone.

All of the sudden, I saw a butterfly with glitters passing through in front of me in a flash. After a quick blinked, it disappeared. What was that? I thought. I just shook my head and off the water tap. After I wiped the sweats on my forehead, I saw someone really beautiful just passed by me. I was so amazed by his beauty that I can't look away even a little. Then, I forced my body to turn to get a close look at him. As I was about to call out to him, my voice cannot be heard cause my nerve got the better of me. I was so amazed, shocked, nervous, weak on my knees and breathless when I saw him. What is this feeling? I thought deeply. He entered the flower. Who is he? Maybe he was just a regular customer. Questions after questions appeared in my mind. "Ah…! What the heck…?" I angered at myself. When I entered the flower shop, I saw the same guy was talking to Daniel. Then, Daniel showed him to the kitchen. As I was about to follow them, Darien grabbed my arm.

"We could use some help closing up." He grinned at me.

"Right." I looked at him sharply. I cleaned up my work place then I pulled the metal shutters down right after Ms Hokka and the last customer left. I washed my hands in the kitchen and Darien opened the fridge to grab something for dinner.

"Where is Daniel?" I started to ask.

"Hm…? Well he is upstairs talking with his lecturer friend of his." He answered while he was preparing dinner.

"Oh…" I left the kitchen and headed upstairs in a hurry. Out of the blue, at the corner, I bumped into someone and I fall on him. Accidently, I pinned him to the floor and our distance were very close as if our lips were about to meet. I felt his warm breath. I slowly opened my eyes. Our eyes met deeply for the first time although it supposed to be our second. I never in my whole life ever stood this close with anyone. We started to blush at each other and we could almost hear each other heart beats beating really fast. I placed my hand on his cheek to embrace him. Then, he made some horny expression and some soft moans. I just sighed and looked down. I got up and carried him up with me.

"I am sorry. We almost ended up with something not pleasing."

"Oh, it's okay." He walked towards the veranda next to my room and admiring the moonlight. I joined him right after.

"Uhm… I always love to stare the beautiful moonlight since I was a kid…"

"Yeah… me too… it is beautiful" he agreed.

"Well, I was thinking? Uhm…" Thinking of words to say that sounds romantic.

"Hm…?" He looked at me.

"If I have just one golden opportunity, I would like to confess this to you. Since I just found my 'sweetheart' in you, I would surrender all I have for that 'sweetheart' under the moonlight," I said to him with a serious tone.

"Oh, my… really?" He blushed.

"I would…" I offered my hand to him.

He smiled warmly and placed his hand on mine. I pulled him closer slowly and placed my arms around him. He giggled sweetly while blushing. I placed my head on his and kissed his forehead. We looked at each other closed in the eye and smiles as we talked.

"In campus, what were you teaching?"

"Hm… well… it's BEL for freshmen's year only basically…"

"Oh... nice" I smiled warmly.

Then, we dazed at the moon together as we declared our love and vows under the moonlight. I moved closer slowly so that our lips would meet. Meanwhile, Darien was on his way up to call us for dinner. He was shocked to see us at the veranda kissing. In order not to ruin the moment, he hid himself at the corner. Suddenly, Daniel came out of his room and saw Darien acting weird. He walked up to him, "Hey, Darien what's with….". Darien covered his mouth before he could finish. Shh.

"What?" Daniel asked this with a whisper.

"Look…" Darien points at the direction to the veranda. Daniel peeks at the corner to the direction Darien was pointing. He was shocked too.

"We better head to the kitchen silently…" Darien suggested.

"Yeah…" Daniel agreed so they tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen.

We stopped kissing when we opened our eyes. Words can't really express how we felt for each other. When we looked at each other in the eyes, it was proven enough on how much we love each other with just eye contact. I kissed his hands.

"I could sense my cousins downstairs… I think they were wandering where you were,"

"Oh… I'll be heading downstairs then…" he said reluctantly while his body refused to leave my side.

I gave him a big smooch and he headed downstairs while I take a shower in my room. That was a good shower. I feel good. I felt like a new person all together. I changed and ran down the stairs childishly. I jumped down the stairs and landed right in front of Karen. Karen was very shocked as she fell down.

"Sorry. My bad." I said as I pulled her up.

"Aya? Are you okay? You seem so outrageously happy for some reason." Karen asked worriedly.

"I guess I am. Isn't it great?" I jumped happily. "Man! I'm starving! See ya, Karen" I ran to the kitchen.

"Oh… oh okay." Karen blinks. I guess it was the first time she saw me that way. She continued her laundry chores.

It was a wonderful dinner with my cousins and Misaki. He was like part of the family. We talked. We laughed. I love the feeling of togetherness. Then, Karen surprised us.

"Boys… let's go to the cherry blossom park this weekend. Misaki join us."

"Alright."I couldn't resist. I love the cherry blossoms.

"And one more thing. You guys are gonna love this. Let's form a rock band. I just got a job in the music industry as a band manager. So … let's form a band."

We were so excited to hear it and we agreed to form a band. This was one of our promises of our childhood times. At the same time, we were achieving my sister's dream as well. I could sing to her from Earth to show how much I missed her. Now, I have more than that reason to sing. I'll be singing for Misaki too cause he is my inspiration. Eiri disagreed to join but he would like to be our song writer for our band. After all, Eiri was famous for his love novels among women. Daniel plays the keyboards. Darien will be our lead guitarist. Kazuki will be our band producer. The more the merrier. I invited Ishida to be our drummer; Kira will be our base and Satsuki our stage-performing manager. With these, we have formed a band named, Nittle Grasper. Karen was so thankful to all of us and she informed the Head of NG company, where she worked, right away.

I looked at Misaki and smiled at him. Then, he placed his spoon of spaghetti on my lips to feed me. I opened my mouth and took a shoved. We smiled at each other shyly. That night too I insisted Misaki to sleep over. "Sleep here please. My room?" I asked with a whisper and ended with a smile. He just nodded. So, we held hands to my room. I locked the door behind me after Misaki entered. I turned to face him. Then, suddenly he hugged me really tight. I just placed my arms around him and showered him with kisses. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I pushed Misaki on my bed and pinned him there. I slide my hands on his legs and slowly move upward to unbutton his shirt. Misaki just moans my name, "Oh~Aya~ah~", he blushed. I placed my fingers on his lips and slides down slowly to his chest. We French kissed for long hours and we slept side by side. My phone rang in the middle of the night. I got up and answered. The noises I made woke Misaki.

"Aya… what's wrong?"

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep." I tried to sound convincing.

Misaki was too tired so he went back to sleep.

"hello…"

"Aya… it's me."

"Max."

"Yeah. We got a mission. Get down here."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I closed phone put on my jeans and buckled up. Then, I put on my shirt without being button up and ran down stairs quietly.

I saw the others gathered at the living room. I saw Daniel and Darien giggling, Eiri smirks at me and Kazuki stared at me sharply. What the hell?

"Okay everyone focus." Max insisted. I took a seat at the middle. Max turned on the television and Persia was on.

"Hunters of the night, it's good to see all the main members of Weiss are here. This is your mission. This three masked murders are our targets, The Knife Gang. They were suspects of a massive murder of the four scientists and politicians but the police have no leads. This mission lasted since a week ago. I put Max in charge to investigate the matter. I have asked her to investigate the purpose they killed those scientist and the politicians. We have come to a conclusion that this group of scientists and politician were conducting a research on 'Star Dust'. A long time ago, when a meteorite hits Earth, this group located the landing and the right place where the meteorite landed. So, they have the rights to conduct a study on it. Recently in the news, the four of them appeared in the Science Convention and declared that the 'Star Dust' can be source of power. After the four of them were killed, the disc contained the "Star Dust" project was missing. Other reports will be informed by Max. Hunters of the Night, deny these evil beasts and their tomorrow." Persia disappeared from screen.

"You heard the man." Max smirks.

"This is awful. A massive killing for just a 'Star Dust'." Daniel angered.

"Believe it, Danny…" added Eiri.

"What you get, Max? Anything new so far?" I asked. Then, everyone silent and looked at Max.

"Yeah. I have located the disc. It's with a girl that was near by the crime scene. She happened to be there when a car crashed on her boyfriend who just sent her home from above. The car falls off the flyover and crushed him along with his bike. It's in the news this morning, on the front page news." She threw today's newspaper on the coffee table in front of us. We all went over to look at the big picture on the front page. In the picture, the disc was just beside the girl. Then, I looked at Max.

"Max. If the disc is with the girl then…"

"… the girl is in danger." Darien added.

"Yes. I am sure they have started moving. This girl met a guy just two days after the incident. I feared that the man could be one of the members of The Knife Gang. I placed a tracking device on her and a hidden speaker. If I heard their conversation correctly, they are going to a chalet on Kana Mountain. That man invited her to investigate together about the disc and the truth about her boyfriend's death at that resort. If that is the case then it's possible they are planning to kill her there after they got the disc. So I bet all of you know what to do."

The boys left for the mission while Karen and Max stayed as backup. We suited up and headed to Kana Mountain Resort with a car and a motorcycle. We reached at their meeting place before them. We ten minutes to put our plan in action. Then, I heard car engine not far from the chalet. Everyone took their position pretend to be on a vacation. We heard two people talking by the door. Daniel and Kazuki watched television while Eiri and I reading books near the piano. The door bell rang and Daniel quickly answered it. The man with glasses that was with the lady taken out a knife from his pocket and was about to stabbed her silently. Daniel made him postponed his plan to kill her because it supposed to be his gang members that watched over this chalet. I guess they were late. Daniel welcomed them. Darien brought nice red wine for all of us. Laughter surrounds the place when everyone shares their own jokes.

I stopped drinking another glass and headed to the kitchen. I gave a signal to Darien as I was entering the kitchen. I dramatically pretend that I was really upset when I got out of the kitchen.

"Oh no! Guys we have no food for the night."

"This isn't good." Darien added.

"There was a convenient store down hill when we got up here." Eiri suggested.

"I'll take the keys. Let's go Aya." Darien got up from his seat and grabbed the keys.

"Have a safe journey." Daniel handed our jackets by the door and we drove out of sight. The snow covered our tracks. We didn't go to the convenient store. We just hid at a near by tree and off the cars light waiting for the right moment to strike. Two hours have past just a blink of an eye.

"They are taking a long time…" Daniel whined.

"I guess they got lost in the storm." Eiri concluded.

Then, Kazuki's phone rang. He answered it.

"Kazuki, it's time." I told him.

"Okay. We are coming." He replied and put down his phone.

"Is it them? How are they, Kazuki?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"The car was dead on the way back. They want us to pick them up."

"Alright. At least, we know they are fine. "

"I'll get the keys." Eiri volunteered and exited the chalet.

"I'll come." Daniel followed Eiri.

"Me too. The two of you please watch over this place." Kazuki ran out and close the door behind him.

The woman stood up and headed to the veranda. She dazed the beauty of the full moon that night. The man followed her right after.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Taki?"

"Yes. Just like you Miss Harashi." He smiled.

"Oh...oh...no…" She blushed.

"You sure…?" He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. Their lips almost meet. "Let the moonlight witness our love…", he continued.

"Wait… moonlight….light..." She figured the keyword for the password to enter the disc content. "That's it!", she ran into the chalet and switched on a computer. Inserted the disc and entered the password "LIGHT". Access was granted. She was so excited.

"Taki look. I got the password and…"

"I thank you, Ms Harashi for figuring out the password. The reason I didn't grab the disc from you is that you have the guts to figure the password." He threw his glasses and took off all his clothe. Behind those fines clothe, were a man with black suit, wearing a mask and holding an axe.

"Taki, what are you talking about?" She started to look frighten as she took some steps aback.

"With this I won't hesitate to kill you…" He licked his axe and his other two members appeared from the back door.

Kazuki hid behind the trap door behind the bed. Daniel hid on the roof. Eiri and Darien hid behind the pillars on the veranda. I hid behind the tree at the back of the chalet. The three gangs keep on walking forward while Ms Harashi kept her speed walking backward but she tripped and fall on the bed. She was trapped. When they were about to kill her, Eiri switched the light off. Kazuki opened the trap door and pulled Ms Harashi in. I sprayed a handkerchief and covered her mouth. She felt asleep. Kazuki disguised himself as her and ran out of the trap door and stood at the back door. Eiri then switched the light back on. I ran out from the back door. They heard the door closed and saw 'Ms Harashi'(Kazuki) ran out to the snow. They ran after her.

Daniel caught sight of them from the roof. He shot one of them that appeared to be the last person who left the chalet with his arrow-gun straight to his heart from his back. One of them was kinda lost near the main entrance of the chalet. Darien tabbed his shoulder. When he looked back, Darien punched his face and tangled his wires around his neck. Darien jumped over a tree branch and hung him to death. Kazuki ran towards the tree that I hid. Kazuki dived into a big bush near the tree. I looked down the cliff and I saw the last member still standing. He noticed my presence and looked up at me. I draw my sword. He started to freak out.

"What do you people want? Who are you!" he asked with a frighten tone.

"We are Weiss and you are our target. We hunt people who do crimes." I jumped down the cliff and sliced him up front. His mask braked into two. The mission was completed and we headed home. I crawled back to my bed right after I took off my Weiss Uniform in the garage. The next morning, Miss Harashi woke up. She got out from the trap door. To her surprise, she saw the three men were killed in frightening ways. She screamed and the mountain echoes it.

Then, my alarm clock rang. When I was about to stop it, someone press the off button before I did. I woke up and saw Misaki prepared breakfast for me. He was wearing just his shirt. Oh my God he is so irresistible. I thought.

"Aya. I made you breakfast." He said with a warm smile.

"Is this for real? If this is a dream, I swear I won't wake up…" I joked.

He kissed my forehead and blushed, "It's not a dream darling."

I smiled. He fed me with the breakfast he made until the last spoon. "How was it?" He asked curiously.

"It's good. Very good. You are a good cook. You'll be a good 'wife' for sure." I complemented him.

"Awww… thanks Aya. You meant to say your 'wife', right?" He smirks.

"Ha-ha… I wish. No problem."

"I go to go now. I have an early start" He waved and left the room after he took the tray of dishes.

Then, I got up and headed for the shower. After that, I went down the stairs to get my keys. Karen saw me headed to the garage. She called out to me.

"Aya. How about breakfast?" She wandered.

"My 'wife' just made me one and I finished it all", I smiled.

"Wow, okay. Have a great time."

I just waved at her and seated in my car. I drove right after the shutter moved up. In class, everyone was busy chit-chatting. I sat between Kira and Ishida.

"So, when will be our first concert? Have you write any lyrics?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah. The song we going to perform is the song I have written a long time ago, 'Sleepless Beauty'. I will inform the other information soon."

"Cool." Kira and Satsuki were amazed.

Time past by with a blinked of an eye. At the flower shop, among the crowds, there was a familiar person. It was Ms Harashi. I grabbed a pot of Tiger Lilies. I walked towards her and handed her the pot. She smiled.

"Thank you, Aya. It's beautiful." She admired the flowers.

"I hope it brightens your day." I said with a smile.

With the wind blew her hair, the sun shines on her bright smiles enchanted her that beautiful evening. The time has come to close the shop and Misaki just arrived. As usual, Misaki slept in my room. This time we just slept in each others arm. The next morning, Karen woke everyone up for our trip to the park. She was too excited for the trip that she woke us up with kitchen utensils by banging them. As a result, everyone woke up with a bad headache.

At the park, we found a good spot for our picnic near a small hill under a cherry blossom tree. Daniel took the advantage for a nap under the tree. Darien placed the mat near by and Karen placed the picnic basket in the middle of the mat. Kazuki brought a bag full of utensils needed. Then, Karen and Eiri when to buy some sodas for us while Darien took some pictures while exploring the park while Kazuki accompanied him. Misaki grinned and pulled my hands and said, " Aya let's go for a walk?". I smiled and we went for a walk near the river bank. Daniel was alone watching the picnic spot. A man came by and saw him under the cherry blossom tree. That man crawled over to his side. When a cherry blossom petal falls on his nose, that man was attracted by Daniel's beauty and kissed his nose. Daniel slowly woke up and saw him. He took a rose and slides it down Daniel's lips. He placed the flower in Daniel's palm and he kissed Daniel lips. They have become fond for each other in feelings. Daniel can't stop blushing and that man can't stop staring at him straight in the eyes with a warm smile.

"Where are you from beautiful?" He asked.

"I am from China. I worked here as a florist in The House of Kitten Flower Shop."

"China? Wow. You worked as a florist. No wander you smell good like a flower yourself. So what's your name?" He smiled.

"Daniel. You?" Daniel flushed.

"Nowaki. Nowaki Shu," He smirked.

Later, Karen and Eiri returned with lots of soft drinks and some beers. They were shocked to see Daniel talking with unknown someone.

"What's with Daniel, Eiri? He is talking to a guy as if they are close."

"I have no idea Karen."

They just walked over to them. Daniel and Nowaki realized they have returned.

"Hey, Karen, Eiri. This is Nowaki. He is sweet and he just asked me out." Daniel blushed when Nowaki placed his arms around him.

"Hello…" Nowaki greeted them.

"Please to meet you. Oh wow, Daniel. You two just met right?"

"Obviously." Added Eiri after he just answered Nowaki with a smile.

Daniel flushed. Nowaki hugged him real tight. "Would you two be against our love?" Nowaki asked with a teasing tone.

"What? No. I mean uhm…" Karen searching for words to say.

"Of course not. We were just wandering if it is true because we just knew about it and it is also so sudden for little Danny after all." Eiri interrupted.

"Wait. Aren't you Eiri Yuki the famous novelist? It's a pleasure to meet you." Nowaki asked.

"Oh? You heard of me?" Eiri pretended not to know.

"I read your book but I really don't understand it though." Nowaki teased Eiri.

"Whatever." Eiri got pissed and just lighted a cigarette.

Not long after that, Misaki and I returned while holding hands from our casual walk. We grouped up with the others and we both met the Nowaki, who was hugging Daniel. They both explained how they met. We were proud of him and we welcomed Nowaki to our family. Not long after that Darien and Kazuki returned after taking a bunch of photos of the park. We explained to them as well about the situation. Then, we have our picnic under a huge cherry blossom trees by the lake. We were having a marvellous time. Suddenly, I heard running steps from a distance and so does Daniel, Darien, Kazuki and Eiri because our senses are sharper than humans for we are vampires. We all looked at the direction from where it came from. To our surprise, all of our close schoolmates ran towards our picnic spot.

We were all ambushed by them, especially Daniel. He was tackled by Shizuka. Nowaki was a little pissed but he just giggled away. Then, it was almost midnight. We headed back. I sent Misaki back to his apartment with my bike while Daniel and Nowaki still having a lovey-dovey chat by the door. Suddenly, when Kazuki switched on the light at the living room, Max was there. She just smiled at the others.

"How was your day?"

"It was cool", Nodded Kazuki.

"Was… ," added Eiri.

"Eiri met a fan of his book but he really pissed Eiri… ha-ha", Darien laughed.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, Max. Since you are here, that means we have a mission, right?"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, I kissed Misaki on his cheek before I left his apartment. I rode back to The Kitten House. When I was about to turn the door knob, Darien opened the door form the inside.

"Welcome back, Aya… We got a mission. You just in time." He smirked.

"Ah…? Right." I was little puzzled and just enter-in.

We all settled down in the living room. Max turned on the television and Persia was on.

"Hunters of the night. Greetings to all of you. Recently, we received massive reports on children went missing. We believed that they were kidnapped however the police have no leads. The kidnappers kidnapped children usually after school session ended. The kidnapping happened at the south of this city. In the south there are around three primary schools. We don't know the reason why the children are kidnapped and we don't have any targets. So, hunters of the night, I bid all of you good luck." Max turned off the television.

"This is insane!" Darien angered.

"Yeah. No target." Kazuki added.

"Well, I did some research and we could say we kinda lucky in one sense. We, kritiker , have investigate all the missing children background. There is only one school that no even one child was kidnapped yet. We could start from there. Uhm… by the way where's Daniel?

We just looked at each other with a smirk. Then, Darien just burst into laughter.

"You won't believe it Max…" I laughed.

" What?"

"He just found a lover, Max." Eiri answered.

"Oh, wow. Lucky him" Max started to giggled. She continued," Anyway, we should let him know the info about the mission. So, all of you have to take turn to go for a trip to the south."

"Eiri and Karen will go in the morning while the others in the afternoon." I suggested. Everyone just nod.

Max left the building from the back door. Eiri guided her. Not long after that, Daniel meet up with the others in the living room.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"We'll talk in my room," Kazuki pulled Daniel's hand and headed upstairs.

"We'll start our investigation tomorrow." I added and we all headed to bed.

Under the red full moon, a dark force appeared behind its shadow. A black winged heavenly being appeared standing on the peek of the sky scrapper of Kyoto. Darkness is about to unleashed while surrounding the city that night. Dark energy flowing out from his palm of both his hands and it covered every end of the city. Then, that being disappeared into the night as dawn draws near. A clash between Heavenly beings and Demonic beings will soon unfold.

The next day, after gym class, Darien was so pissed and envious towards me and Daniel having a lover. To his surprise, he accidentally caught Shun alone in the locker room changing. Darien grabbed his hand, turned Shun to face him and pinned him. Shun was very surprised. Darien breathed heavily and tried to kiss Shun aggressively. Shun was really sad and angry with Darien. So, he slapped him. Darien was speechless and shocked.

"Shun, I…" He tried to apologise.

"Idiot! Why do you do that? Darien let me get this straight. No matter what I only love Aya." He shouted and leaves the locker room after he had done changing with bang of his locker as he left.

Darien was left behind with frustration and embarrassment. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Aya for that nonsense issues. On his way to investigate the primary school area with his car, he heard someone screamed. He stopped near by and looked for the source of the scream. Suddenly, he could sense a presence of a demonic being near by. A figure flew out of a building in a distance. It was a demon. It definitely just ate a human because he just saw a hand fell off its mouth as it was chewing in midair. Then, it sensed my spiritual energy. Demons are actually blind. They only can see heat and light. Heat mostly normal human beings while a light is when your spirit belongs to an angel. It dived towards him. Darien transformed to my heavenly being form and summon his Seiryu Sword in the nick of time. He sliced the demon into two and the demon disappeared into dust. The wind blew the sand away and the area became really quiet.

Darien stared up to the red full moon. He could sense an evil presence and the presence of the red moon was not a coincident which reminded him of something really important but he can't figure it out. A few minutes later, I passed by Darien's car with Daniel on my bike. Darien sensed our presence and ran to us. Daniel and Darien hoped in the car and started patrolling the area while I am on my bike behind them. In the car Darien was a little nervous not really focus. Daniel was worried.

"Darien. Are you alright?"

"Uhm… Daniel, do you notice that the moon was red in colour?

"Huh? A moon in red? Darien are you okay? Look. The moon is normally white." Daniel points the moon in the sky.

"Yeah. Right." He continued to drive when all of the sudden a boy just jumped in front of our car from the side. Darien applied the breaks in an instant and so do I. Luckily, Darien stopped the car on time instead of the worst that could happen. I was shocked with the sudden encounter. I stopped my bike beside his car. They both ran out of the car and checked the kid. He was in a tremendous shocked and frightened. Daniel convinced him that we are not trying to do him any harm and hugged him. The boy calmed down and followed Daniel into the car. I hoped on my bike and Darien drove to the nearest hospital. While I was peeking Darien's car window to check the kid, I was shocked to see a weird symbol on his forehead. It shows a number 9 on his forehead was weird. Daniel asked him a few questions. His name was Shota and he is 7 years old. He was too frightened to answer any further questions and he felt asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Fear Of Truth

Chapter 3: Fear of Truth

We sent the kid to the nearest police station. The next day, we saw the boy was united with his family. The tears of joy really set the mood inside the kitten flower house. I was relieved to see the smiles shown by all the family members. However, the number on the boy's forehead really got me curious. After closing the shop, I went out for dinner with Misaki. I was barely touching my food just thinking about the matter. Misaki looked at me sadly.

"Hey, Aya… what's wrong?"

"Huh? ... Oh nothing. Sorry." I start eating my dinner.

"Aya, I'm worried." He looked at me with his watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe." I placed the fork and spoon on the table then sat beside him. I kissed his cheek and said, "There is something that I need to do but I just don't know where to start. I need to solve something that is so complicated in a way that I can't explain in words. It's more like numerical riddles." I sighed.

"Oh, a riddle." Misaki felt a little relieved.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

I sent Misaki back to his apartment and rode back to the kitten house. When I was about to read my magazine on the sofa, Darien called us to watch the news urgently. We all ran to the big screen. Kazuki increased the volume. We were shocked to hear the news. The news was about other children that were kidnapped along with Shota was found dead at the foot of Mount Ruche. We were stunt and speechless. Daniel can't stand the sight shown on screen and ran to Shota's house. Kazuki and Darien called out to him but he didn't stop. At Shota's home, the whole family was watching the news. Daniel begged Shota to explain the situation when he was kidnapped but he kept saying that he don't know nor remember.

"Please Shota. Tell me everything you remember so that I could save other children from getting hurt." Daniel tried his best to convince him.

"Okay. I was kidnapped when I was on my way home from school, together with other children. We were tied up and were blind folded too. When I was sitting somewhere maybe a room, we were swaying like floating on air. We heard some kind of a chimney sound like from ships and some train alarms or something like that we heard near by. When I escaped, I saw dragons hovering in the air with red-eyes. "He shivered.

"Dragons? Good Shota. With this information, we could save other children." He smirked and ran back to the kitten house. Daniel his monitor all night long to compile the information he just received. In the wee hour of the morning, Darien woke all of us up surprisingly by shouting.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Guys! That kid got kidnapped again!"

"What?" Everyone ran down to watch the news. Daniel fell on his knees then punched the floor with all his might. He stood up and walked back to his monitor again. Darien walked towards him and hugged him. He whispered.

"Let's go patroling." He smiled.

Daniel stopped typing and was shocked. "Darien…"

"Let's look for the place that he described to you before it's too late."

Daniel smiled and hugged Darien real tight. "Thanks…"

"Right. I get my keys."

"Let's go Kazuki, Eiri."

They nodded and followed me to my car. We drove to the place we found Shota. We looked at all possible places that described a workshop that is underground but no luck. As we ran back to our car, I recalled back the clues that Shota said to Daniel. Wait a second. I think he was describing something on water. When the ship is swaying, it felt like floating on air. If what I sum up was right, that means the kidnappers and Shota most probably on a big ship.

"Hey guys! I think I know where they actually are!" I shouted.

All of them stopped running and faced me. "Follow me… ". I ran to the where ships anchored. The others followed. There were three ships. Among them, there was one that has noises. I gave a signal to Daniel to enter to save Shota Darien to switch off the current on the ship. In the ship, Shota struggled to escaped from them but they got mad and was about to hurt him. However, the phone rang save him. Daniel sneaked in and hid behind the door where the room was. When the three kidnappers looked a way, I shouted at Darien to cut off the current immediately and Daniel grabbed Shota. They ran out of the ship unspotted but they caught up to them still. Daniel told Shota to run as fast as he can without looking back. Shota nodded as he sniffled. As he ran, the three kidnappers took out a knife and dashed towards me. He holds his ground. Darien drew his wire and chokes him to death.

The other kidnapper was about to CATCH up with Shota but Daniel jumped on him from the roof. He kicked him down again and shot an arrow through his neck with his arrow gun. The last of the three was wandering around nervously near the warehouses. I appeared behind him among the dark gap between the warehouses.

"How dare you disturb the harmony of innocent children. With that you need to pay with your life." I said seriously.

He screamed as I sliced him twice on his chest which resulted an 'X' mark. "With this I sent you to hell where you belong."

After that we overslept 'till noon. My alarm clock rang 10 o'clock sharp. I tried to reach it but I fell off my bed. I groaned as I tried to get up on my feet because I was too tired. Furthermore, I was half naked. I had forgotten to put on my t-shirt. The alarm clock sound really irritated me so I took one of my shuriken from my equipment pouch and threw it at the alarm clock. It was destroyed. That shows I was overreacted much. I couldn't HELP feeling so damn tired that I don't sleep a week straight or so. This time I didn't go to lectures and so does Darien and the others.


End file.
